AUTUMN: Too Sweet to Forget
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang didapat dari sebuah janji yang diingkari? Penyesalan. / ShikaIno for SIVE 2015.


Sehelai daun kering berwarna oranye kemerahan tergenggam di antara kedua tangan. Matanya memandang sendu dan penuh keengganan. Pundaknya melorot lemah, seolah ia tengah memikul suatu beban.

_Tak terhankan. Tak terhankan. _

Dunianya hanya tersisa dalam kenangan.

Saat itu, saat mereka masih bergenggaman tangan dan berlarian dengan senyuman.

* * *

**AUTUMN: TOO SWEET TO FORGET**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: AU. Cliffy cliffy angsty. OOC-ness (?). Bad-ending (?)**_

_**For SIVE 2015**_

_**Autumn/Memory**_

**_If you love _****ShikaIno, _please join_:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (_without the space_)**

* * *

Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang cerdas. Sejak usianya lima tahun, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa St. Claus hanyalah rekaan, bahwa badut berisi orang biasa, dan bahwa mimpi menjadi presiden adalah satu hal yang tak mudah. Dan merepotkan.

Ia tahu bahwa pahlawan-pahlawan super hanya ada dalam cerita dan peri-peri kecil hanya ada dalam dongeng. Sebatas itulah. Dunianya yang seharusnya besar dan luas terbatas karena imajinasinya yang tak mengizinkan.

Pemuda cerdas itulah yang kini tengah berdiri di sebuah hutan. Membiarkan dirinya dibasahi bukan oleh hujan air melainkan hujan dedaunan. Tepatnya—ia yang membuat dirinya merasa demikian.

Matanya terpejam. Lama. Hingga dirinya tertarik ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru tahu ia tidak tersesat. _Keh_. Jenius sepertinya tidak mungkin mau mengaku. Ia hanya perlu bersikap tenang dan memikirkan langkah yang sudah ditempuhnya hingga sampai ke tengah hutan seperti ini.

Buku di tangan dan selain itu … tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Sangat bagus!

Semua gara-gara ia terlalu hanyut dalam sebuah cerita non-fiksi mengenai makhluk-makhluk aneh yang pernah ditemukan di dunia. Ia bahkan sengaja menghindari dari keramaian agar ia bisa membaca cerita tersebut dengan lebih saksama.

Ia. Tidak. Melihat. Jalan.

Oh, ya. Bocah tujuh tahun ini telah terlalu meremehkan desa kakeknya. Dikiranya, desa yang kecil ini tak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. Tapi si kecil Shikamaru terlalu sombong kala itu. Kini ia dipaksa mengakui bahwa kelalaiannya telah mengantarkannya pada suatu hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan dengan daun yang berwarna kemerahan.

Tunggu. Kenapa daun ini berguguran dalam jumlah yang tak normal? Mendadak saja, Shikamaru merasa ia dibanjiri oleh daun berwarna kemerahan hingga pandangannya terhalang. Fenomena apa ini?

Selain itu, baru saja ia selesai menyingkirkan dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangannya, kini ia mendengar suara tawa cekikikan. Arahnya …

… dari atas pohon?

Shikamaru menoleh. Bukunya ia pegang erat-erat, siap ia lemparkan untuk menghantam siapa pun itu yang mungkin berniat jahat padanya.

"Haaaai~!" sapa suara itu riang. "Baru kali ini kulihat seorang bocah yang tersesat sampai kemari."

Mata Shikamaru yang sipit semakin menyipit saat ia melihat sosok berambut kuning di atas pohon. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang sebagian poninya menjuntai dan menghiasi wajah sebelah kirinya. Rambut yang sama diikat kuncir kuda dengan panjang yang hanya mencapai lehernya. Gadis itu mengenakan baju berwarna ungu polos dan tak mengenakan alas kaki apa pun.

Sepertinya, gadis itulah yang baru saja menyiraminya dengan daun-daun kering dari atas sana. Meskipun, hanya tawa jahil si gadis itu menjadi bukti bagi Shikamaru.

"Kenapa melihatku sampai seperti itu? Belum pernah melihat perempuan cantik, ya, Bocah?"

Bocah, bocah.

"Bukankah kau sendiri masih bocah?" balas Shikamaru setelah sebelumnya ia menghela napas.

Lagi, gadis itu tertawa cekikikan. Namun selanjutnya, Shikamaru dibuat terkejut oleh aksinya. Gadis itu melompat dari dahan dengan ketinggian sekitar lima meter tanpa alat bantu apa pun! Dan ia baik-baik saja!

Gadis itu kini berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru. Tatapannya menantang dengan dagu terangkat dan tangan di pinggang.

"Kau yang bocah," ujar si gadis singkat. "Biarpun aku terlihat seperti ini, aku ini berusia jauuuuhhhh lebih tua dibanding diirmu."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis. Sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas sosok perempuan aneh itu dan … telinganya yang berukuran lebih panjang dari orang kebanyakan. Dia ini ….

"Kenapa? Karena aku, Ino, adalah Elf Fairy penjaga hutan ini!" ujar si gadis lagi dengan nada bangga. Sekali ini tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dadanya yang sedikit membusung.

Kebanggaan itu hanya terjadi sejenak saat mendadak Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan pemuda cilik itu terulur dan—

"SAKIT! Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Ino sambil menepis tangan Shikamaru yang baru saja menarik telinganya tanpa ampun.

Mata sipit si bocah lelaki kini membelalak. Tidak menyangka kalau telinga gadis itu … asli. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Jadi makhluk di hadapannya ini … bukan manusia?

"Kau …."

"Apa, sih? Kan sudah kubilang, aku ini Elf-Fairy!"

"Kau bukan manusia!" tuding Shikamaru sambil melangkah mundur.

Alis Ino—si Elf-Fairy—terangkat sebelah. Ia kemudian mencibir. "Memang bukan. Kan sudah kubilang."

Shikamaru sudah hendak mengambil langkah seribu saat ia merasa tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah buku yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya. Buku mengenai makhluk-makhluk yang bukan manusia.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Ino sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya yang sepantaran dengan Shikamaru hanya untuk melihat buku bersampul merah milik si pemuda cilik. Tanpa izin Shikamaru, gadis itu merampas bukunya dengan hanya berkata, "Pinjam!"

Sang bocah berambut nanas hanya bisa membeku di tempat sementara matanya menjelajahi sosok Ino dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu memang aneh. Di hawa yang mulai mendingin seperti ini, pakaiannya terbilang minim. Shikamaru saja sudah mengenakan syal rajut berwarna cokelat untuk menutupi leher dan baju jaket berwarna kombinasi cokelat-merah-hijau untuk menghalangi angin dingin.

Saat Shikamaru tengah asyik mengamati, gadis itu melempar buku Shikamaru begitu saja sambil berkata,

"Bahasa manusia, aku nggak ngerti. Eh, kamu …."

Tersentak dari kesadarannya, kini Shikamaru kembali merasa takut. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis cilik itu menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo main!"

.

.

.

Sang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu menghela napas sejenak. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati kekosongan di hutan. Padahal, setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya—entah di liburan musim panas, libur musim dingin, atau di setiap waktu saat ia sempat, ia akan mendapatkan seorang teman setiap ia berjalan ke hutan ini.

Namun, empat tahun terakhir ia hanya mendapati kekosongan.

Semua karena kesalahannya.

Karena ia telah mengingkari janji.

.

.

.

Di tahun berikutnya, Shikamaru kembali. Kali ini, dengan kesadarannya sendiri, ia melangkah masuk hutan setelah berpamitan pada orang tua dan kakeknya bahwa ia hendak mencari _kabuto-mushi_ di hutan. Alasan yang kekanakan. Tapi orang tua mereka malah senang karena yang mereka tahu, Shikamaru adalah seorang anak yang jarang mau repot menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bocah itu lebih tertarik pada buku.

Sesampainya di tengah hutan, ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Baru ia hendak mengumandangkan suatu nama, mendadak, sesuatu terasa menerjangnya dari belakang.

"Shikaaa~ kau datang lagiiii~! Senangnya!"

Shikamaru kecil tersenyum meskipun sembari berkata, "_Mendokuse_, Ino."

"Lama! Lama! Lamaaaaa~!"

Sembari mendorong Ino secara lembut untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu dari punggungnya, Shikamaru berkata, "Apa boleh buat. Aku kan nggak bisa seenaknya ke sini. Harus bersama orang tuaku. Aku juga harus sekolah"

Ino kini sudah melipat kakinya dan duduk dengan manis. Sedikitnya, ia menelengkan kepala. Shikamaru tak mengerti kenapa setahun yang lalu ia merasa takut melihat Ino pada awalnya, padahal kalau diperhatikan, selain telinganya yang panjang, Ino tak ubahnya seorang gadis cilik yang manis. Ia pun bisa menjadi dekat dengan Ino dalam waktu singkat.

Di kesempatan sebelumnya, Shikamaru sudah bertukar banyak cerita dengan si gadis yang mengaku sebagai Elf-Fairy tersebut. Shikamaru menceritakan mengenai kota-kota besar dan benda-benda ajaib yang belum pernah Ino lihat, sementara Ino menceritakan mengenai kaum peri dan sejarah pertikaian mereka dengan manusia yang membuat kaum peri memilih menyembunyikan wujud mereka di hutan-hutan terdalam.

Shikamaru pernah bertanya, kenapa Ino melanggar kesepakatan dari leluhurnya dan menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Tapi sang gadis peri hanya meringis sembari berkata, _"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?"_

Demikianlah, persahabatan mereka terjalin dari suatu rahasia yang tak Shikamaru pahami.

"Jadi ... berapa hari kau akan menetap di rumah kakekmu kali ini?" tanya Ino mendadak yang membuat kesadaran Shikamaru kembali ke masa kini.

"Hanya sampai hari Minggu ini saja," jawab Shikamaru sedikit tidak enak.

Di kesempatan sebelumnya, ia bisa menginap lebih lama di rumah kakeknya karena sekolah diliburkan seminggu pasca gempa bumi yang sempat melanda. Namun kali ini, tiga hari pun sudah waktu terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan. Itu pun setelah sedikit merengek pada orang tuanya—tentu saja Shikamaru tidak terang-terangan merengek. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melakukan penelitian untuk tugas ilmu alam di sekolahnya. Dan tempat kakeknya adalah yang paling cocok untuk penelitian itu.

Sebetulnya, Shikamaru bisa saja ke sini saat liburan musim panas ataupun liburan musim dingin tahun lalu. Namun, sayang, orang tuanya sudah memiliki agenda tersendiri dan mereka tak mengizinkan Shikamaru yang masih kecil untuk pergi sendirian ke rumah kakeknya. Karena itulah, Shikamaru yang mendadak merasakan keinginan untuk bertemu sang peri hutan di musim gugur, sedikit memaksakan diri.

Mata Shikamaru memperhatikan perubaha ekspresi Ino. Gadis yang semula masih terlihat berbinar itu mendadak cemberut. Jika gadis itu kesal, Shikamaru tak tahu apa yang bisa gadis itu lakukan terhadapnya selanjutnya.

"Hei, Ino. Rambutmu sudah sedikit lebih panjang, ya?" celetuk Shikamaru yang berupaya mengalihkan perhatian.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak betul-betul memperhatikan, tapi mau tak mau, perubahan itu tertangkap netranya begitu saja. Siapa yang mengira kalau mata Ino langsung membesar dan dipenuhi binar tatkala Shikamaru mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau sadar, ya? Kali ini aku memang mencoba untuk memanjangkannya. _Ne_—bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bagaimana, ya? Shikamaru tak terbiasa memberi komentar. Karena itu, sembari menggaruk pipinya, pemuda cilik itu berkata dengan sedikit canggung.

"_Ehmm_, bagus?"

Ino tertawa-tawa sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia kemudian berputar sejenak hingga rambut pirangnya yang panjang seakan menari bersama dengan dedaunan yang berwarna kemerahan. Shikamaru terpana.

Dalam hati, ia berkata, _Mungkin, aku harus sedikit memaksa ke rumah kakek di liburan musim dingin tahun ini._

.

.

.

Musim gugur tahun ini, Shikamaru kembali memaksa untuk datang. Kali ini tanpa orang tuanya. Hanya ia sendiri. Tentu saja dengan izin yang sudah dikantunginya.

Di hutan ini, kali ini benar-benar sendiri.

Tapi, ia tak mau menyerah. Temannya itu harus menampakkan diri.

Ayolah, sudah empat tahun berlalu. Mau sampai kapan sang peri akan marah padanya?

"Ino. Keluarlah."

Keheningan melanda hutan. Hanya gemerisik angin yang menyapu dedaunan yang menimbulkan suara-suara bagaikan jawaban tertahan.

"Kalau kau mendengarku, sekali ini saja, keluarlah, Ino!"

Suara Shikamaru terdengar lebih keras kala itu. Mungkin, karena itulah mendadak Shikamaru bisa mendengarkan suara langkah di atas dedaunan yang sudah rontok ke tanah. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah asal suara.

.

.

.

Tragedi itu terjadi setelah Shikamaru berteman dengan Ino selama lima tahun. Banyak hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama. Hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Keajaiban yang diperlihatkan Ino dan cerita menarik yang disuguhkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru saat itu sudah menginjak kelas enam sekolah dasar. Ia mendapatkan teman baru yang langsung menjadi akrab dengannya. Akimichi Chouji namanya.

Lalu, liburan musim panas kali itu, Shikamaru mengajak Chouji untuk menginap bersama di rumah kakeknya. Lebih jauh dari itu, ia mengajak Chouji untuk masuk ke hutan agar pemuda bertubuh besar itu pun bisa bertemu Ino—sang peri yang biasanya hanya ada di dalam dunia dongeng.

Janji yang diingkari itulah yang tak bisa termaafkan oleh sang Elf-Fairy.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mundur selangkah. Sosok di hadapannya bukanlah Ino. Namun, makhluk itu sama seperti Ino, Shikamaru bisa mengenalinya dari telinga panjang yang mencuat.

"Kau … siapa?"

"Ino tak ada lagi di sini. Pergilah."

Napas Shikamaru seolah terhenti sesaat. Ia nyaris tak memercayai pendengarannya.

"Kuulangi," ujar peri yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu, "pergilah. Jangan ganggu kami."

Shikamaru menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Namun, ia tidak ingin mundur. Ia harus bertemu Ino. Dengan tekad itulah, ia datang ke sini hari ini.

"Di mana dia?"

Kali ini, Elf-Fairy di hadapannya itulah yang bungkam.

"Di mana Ino?"

Sosok berambut cokelat yang digelung di belakang itu menggeleng perlahan. Lalu, ia pun mendekati Shikamaru yang tak mau juga beranjak. Sang peri bisa melihat kesungguhan dan tekad Shikamaru di sana. Tapi tetap saja, peraturan adalah peraturan. Satu kelonggaran telah dibiarkan, untuk selanjutnya, jika terus-menerus dibiarkan, bukan tak mungkin pertikaian antara manusia dan peri akan kembali terulang. Hal itulah yang paling ingin dihindari oleh para peri.

Tangan sang peri terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Shikamaru. Tangan itu dingin, bagaikan tak dialiri darah.

"Lupakan semua."

Mata Shikamaru membelalak lebar. Tubuhnya yang semula tegang tampak lemas. Begitu lemasnya sampai seolah ia tidak bisa berdiri. Perlahan-lahan, segalanya terasa berat. Kepalanya berputar lalu kegelapan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Sang peri berambut cokelat itu mengangguk puas terhadap hasil kerjanya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke satu arah.

Di balik salah satu pohon, terdapat seorang gadis manis dengan rambut pirang pucatnya yang sudah mencapai punggung. Masih dengan kaki telanjang, gadis itu berjalan melangkah ke sosok sang pemuda yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kauurus sisanya, Ino. Bergegaslah. Setelah ini, kita akan pergi ke hutan yang lain. Tak gunanya kita bertahan di hutan ini."

Sang peri muda mengangguk perlahan bersamaan dengan kata-kata, "Baik, Ibu." Ia pun membiarkan ibunya tersebut pergi sebelum ia berjongkok di sebelah pemuda.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin sejak awal, sejak awaaaal sekali, aku tak seharusnya muncul di hadapanmu," gadis itu berkata lirih dengan suara yang bagaikan mencoba bersenandung. "Atau, seharusnya kulakukan ini sejak lama. Saat kau mengingkari janji, harusnya aku sudah membuatmu lupa. Tapi … aku tidak rela, jika kau melupakanku—jika kau melupakan saat-saat kebersamaan kita."

Jemari lentik itu mengusap pelipis Shikamaru. Sang empunya jemari kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku suka melihat sosokmu yang datang ke sini dalam keadaan putus asa karena aku tak mau juga muncul. Berulang kali, aku ingin memaafkanmu, tapi berulang kali pula, aku terbangun dari tidur dengan keadaan gelisah karena mimpi mengenai peperangan antar kaum yang kembali terjadi." Ino menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mau."

Sekali ini, direndahkannya kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi Shikamaru.

"Inilah yang terbaik. Maafkan aku—maafkan segala keegoisanku. Ini yang terakhir. Tolong … jangan kecewakan aku."

.

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun di kamar kakeknya. Ia bagaikan baru saja mengalami sebuah mimpi panjang. Kepalanya sempat merasa sakit, tapi setelah merenung beberapa saat, kesadarannya pun pulih sepenuhnya.

Ia terlonjak dari kasur dan langsung berlari—mengabaikan keheranan sang kakek yang kemudian memanggil-manggilnya. Shikamaru tak menghiraukan. Sekali lagi, ia berhasil sampai di tengah hutan.

"INOO! KELUARLAAH!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"INOOO!"

Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban apa pun.

"_Tsk_! INOOOOOO!"

Sekencang apa pun ia berteriak, ke mana pun ia mencoba mencari, sosok yang ia cari tetap saja tak menampakkan diri. Mungkin ingatannya yang samar-samar itu benar adanya. Mungkin, Ino sudah tak di sini lagi. Ino sudah meninggalkannya.

Shikamaru tak tahan lagi. Sesak di dadanya tak tertahankan lagi. Satu kesalahan kecil, janji yang diingkari, kini ia kehilangan satu teman yang sudah begitu berarti.

Suara itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

"_Inilah yang terbaik. Maafkan aku—maafkan segala keegoisanku. Ini yang terakhir. Tolong … jangan kecewakan aku."_

"Jangan kecewakan … jangan kecewakan apa maksudmu? INOOOO!"

Tak ada jawaban. Ino telah meninggalkannya—

—meninggalkannya dengan ingatan yang enggan dihilangkan dan satu pernyataan tak terjelaskan.

Lalu, hutan yang diwarnai nuansa kemerahan itu pun hanya bisa bergeming mendengar isak tangisnya yang dipenuhi kekecewaan dan penyesalan.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

Fanfict kedua untuk SIVE!

Gimana, gimana? _Feel_-nya berasa? Kenangannya udah berasa? Terlalu singkat? Iya, memang, lagi suka yang singkat-singkat. Huhuhu. Gantung pulak, ya? _/penggemar cliffy hanger ending/_ X""D

_Anyway, your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
